Collaboration has always been a central activity to just about any organization. Today many tools exist to help teams collaborate on just about any type of project. At the center of many projects are documents that need to be accessed, shared, modified, etc. by team members and collaborators.
However, even with these tools team members, and even document creators, often ask whether other team members have viewed their work product, or may even ask, which team members are on a project.